


Partners In Crime

by AhgaseAngel (byulbasolar)



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Female Choi Youngjae, Female Jackson, Female Mark, Female Park Jinyoung | Jr., Gang AU, Multi, Name Changes, OT7, They're all girls, female bambam, female jaebum, female yugyeom, rich mark tuan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 21:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14029662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byulbasolar/pseuds/AhgaseAngel
Summary: AU where GOT7 are 7 girls in a gangI can't write summaries





	Partners In Crime

**Author's Note:**

> JB - Jaeeun  
> Mark - Mary  
> Jackson - Jackie  
> Jinyoung - Jinyoung (obv)  
> Youngjae - Youngja  
> BamBam - Bambi  
> Yugyeom - Yumi  
> Based in LA

“Uh, boss, we’ve got some friends on our tail!” Youngja pulled her head back into the car, unsure of whether to close the window or leave it as it is.  


“Ja, shut the window!” Yumi yelled at the older girl, grasping her (read: their) bag tighter and answering Youngja’s silent question.  


“Wait,” came the real answer from the car’s front. Jaeeun, the group’s leader, turned around in her seat. “How many?”  


Youngja peeked her head back out the window, feeling the wind nip at her face, blowing her golden hair everywhere. “Two ‘cycles and a car, tailing us but no siren yet.”  


Jaeeun nodded. “Trade spots with Bam.”  


Said girl looked up open hearing her name. “Trade spots?” Bambi blinked. Clearly, she’d not heard what was going on.  


Jaeeun rolled her eyes, sitting back down and facing the front. “Get a gun too.”  


Bambi shrugged, grabbing one of her many guns she’d decided to bring along. Youngja stood up (as best as she could in a car, anyway), allowing Bambi to slide to the window and stick her head out of it. Youngja settled between her and Yumi, who was still holding the bag protectively.  


The car jerked unexpectedly to the left. Youngja grabbed the back of Bambi’s blouse, pulling her back into the car as everyone was tossed to the right. Bambi ended up more or less on top of Youngja, who was squashed up against Yumi.  


“Get up, you big otter looking dork!” Yumi snapped at the older girl, pretending to gasp for air.  


Younja held back a laugh at Yumi’s sharp tongue. “I would if Bamboo here wasn’t so heavy.”  


“She’s like 5 pounds, now move!”  


“Both of you shut up!” Jaeeun yelled from the front. “Bambi, get up. Younga, you too. Yumi, stop complaining. Mary, please calm down before they turn on the si-” Jaeeun was interrupted by the loud screeching of police sirens from behind them.  


“Too late!” Youngja yelled, responding to Jaeeun’s earlier rant.  


“We know.” Mary glanced back at her before focusing back on the road.  


Jaeeun rolled her eyes. “Okay, change of plans. Bambi, Position B.” The girl responded by sticking her head out the window and preparing her gun from earlier to join her. Yumi unbuckled her seatbelt, ready to switch places with Youngja the second they received the order. Youngja looked up at their leader, who was watching the police from the rearview mirror. She couldn't help but admire the focused look in her eyes as she watched them trail down to where she and the two youngest were sitting.  


“Yumi!” The sudden shout somewhat resembled the cracking of a whip, the harshness causing both the mentioned and Youngja to jump in there seats. “Zip the bag back up before you don't get any of the money.”  


Yumi’s ears turned a dark shade of pink at being caught red-handed. She stuffed several bills back into the bag and began to zip it back up.  


“Yumi,” Jaeeun’s voice had changed to a tone of warning. The youngest flushed into an even darker tone and emptied out her pockets, putting the rest of the money in the bag.  


“Yumi, you're the same color as the bag.” Youngja couldn't help but tease.  


Yumi zipped the rest of the bag up and put it beneath her feet. “Shut up,” She whined.  


“Position B.” Jaeeun went back to facing the front. Youngja and Yumi switched spots, and Youngja rolled down the window. Yumi grabbed Bambi by the legs, who moved a bit farther out the window. Youngja peeked out her own window.  


“Everyone ready?” Jaeeun asked.  


Youngja gave a thumbs up. Yumi gave a quick “yep”.  


“Okay, Mary, hit the gas.”  


Youngja grasped tighter onto the window as the car shot off. Youngja watched as the police spend after them. She monitored the motorcycles, knowing Bambi would probably lose them. The two bikes were on either side of the police car. The one on her right (Bambi’s side) stayed in its position. The one on Youngja’s side, however, inched closer and closer to the car, likely taking advantage of the fact that she was unarmed. Or so they thought, at least. She grabbed the shotgun hidden in her dress and leaned back into the car. “‘Cycle coming up right. Jaeeun, permission to shoot?” She asked, her eyes not leaving the window.  


“You’re good,” Jaeeun confirmed. Youngja smiled and pointed her shotgun at the frontal tire of the motorcycle, staying in the car. She shot, and leaned out the window to watch as the motorcycle skidded to a stop and appeared to fly back.  


She wasn’t able to check the damage to its rider before she was pulled back into the car, just in time too. She heard to crack of a bullet leaving its home, and felt the car jerk left as the vehicle ahead skidded off the road. Yongja peeked back out the window to check the police car. The passenger side had an officer leaning out recklessly and reloading her gun. She saw the other motorcycle seem to explode and she pulled herself back inside in time to her Jaeeun finish up an order to Yumi, who pulled Bambi back in the car. “Roll up the windows.” Youngja assumed Yumi was repeating the orders, so she did so.  


Bambi pouted, though she did as she was told. “But I wanted to blow them up!” She complained.  


“Shut up, we’re ‘bouta lose ‘em.” Youngja looked up up Mary as she spoke. Her eyes looked downright scary as she peered through the rearview mirror, watching the car as it tailed them. Youngja moved her eyes to Yumi, who slid off the seat onto the floor. Remembering Mary’s words, Yumi grabbed the safety handle and braced herself.  


Mary looked back at everyone. “Ready?”  


Youngja and Yumi nodded. Bambi looked Mary in the eyes, and Youngja got ready for something stupid to be said. Bambi took a deep breath, and…  


“Hit it Fergie.”  


“ALLTHETIMEITURNAROUNDBROTHERSGATHERROUNDALWAYSLOOKINGATMEUPANDDOWNLOOKINATMY-ARGH!” Yumi’s ‘beautiful’ rendition of Fergalicious was stopped at the perfect time thanks to Mary, who sped up the car and swerved past several other vehicles, resulting in Yumi being thrown to the side. Youngja and Bambi laughed uncontrollably, before also moving to the floor for safety. Mary laughed a bit as well, and Youngja thought she’d seen Jaeeun give a fond smile. The car seemed to fly, easily beginning to outrun the police (according to Jaeeun, the youngest three couldn't see that as they were currently cramped in the space meant for feet and mysterious pennies). Yumi gave an “oh!” face of memory and grabbed the bag of money protectively. Youngja laughed. She loved her family.


End file.
